Goodbyes
by fanatic707
Summary: small scene between Michael and Sara after the incident at Pope's house...please comment!


Quick one shot…kind of feeling out Sara's emotions after Michael almost gave himself up…hope ya like!

Disclaimer: obviously don't own anything sadly

The sound clip was over within 2 minutes but those 2 minutes were all they needed; Terrance Steadman's voice, alive and well, months after his supposed murder. Along with that came so much more. There was talk about the current President and also about the former that they had killed. The word Company was even mentioned. Everything to clear their names was right on the flash drive. A sigh came from every one of them once the clip ended. Lincoln smiled and uttered four words before snatching one of the cell phones they had bought, "I've gotta call LJ."

Michael smiled at his brother's happiness and also at his own accomplishments…he saved Lincoln and for the moment that was enough. Later would the guilt stricken memories come of Sara's experiences and the other lives that he ended indirectly for his own cause. God only knew where T-bag was and how many cold lifeless bodies lay in his bloody trail. He saw the news of Haywire. At least only one man, seemingly not so innocent himself, had fallen to his psychosis.

He glanced up hoping to catch Sara's eyes at this one moment that he could actually feel some sense of joy. She smiled lightly back but then her face read something else…betrayal?

"I'll find us something to eat," she excused herself abruptly and walked outside of the hotel room supposedly in search of vending machines. Michael paused for a moment then followed her. First off, he knew something was wrong in her eyes. He saw hurt and anger hidden among the obvious relief. Secondly, he couldn't risk her being taken again.

"Sara," he breathed as he caught up with her, "Wait up." He practically jogged to her since she showed no signs of slowing.

She turned her head slightly, still avoiding his crystal blue eyes, "You shouldn't be out here Michael someone may see you."

"Yea, I'm thinking the same for you. I'm not letting you walk around out here alone. It's too dangerous." He was surprised she'd even question why he came after her.

"That's right I forgot you make all the decisions." She replied rather bitterly.

Michael drew in a breath. He had somewhat hoped his decision at Pope's house could've been let slide. "What's this about Sara?" Michael stood in front of her as they reached the corner of the rows or doors.

She looked at him with somewhat disbelief. And took a deep breathe knowing that there was no time for formalities plus they were way past that. Blatant honesty was the only way to go here.

"You were just going to walk away Michael. Just like you did in the infirmary. You didn't even discuss it with me, you didn't even tell me! You think that you can make these choices and not effect any one else. Well screw that Michael because like it or not people care about you. Me, Lincoln, we care. Maybe you're not used to that or whatever but you have to start thinking before you try to pull something like you did at Pope's house."

He just stared at her. He didn't know how to respond. Everything she said was right but he wasn't prepared to give an answer. Sara was annoyed, no, exasperated. So due to his silence she continued.

"Or maybe I'm way off. Maybe I care and you don't. Because I wouldn't be able to leave you without saying goodbye Michael. Obviously, you don't feel the same." With tears in her eyes she turned from him ready to run back into that hotel room and lock herself in the bathroom like a thirteen year old. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway illuminated only by florescent lights and the vending machines. 

"Sara. I've never needed to say goodbye to anyone because they all just left. That's all I know. Being with you, holding you hand, being able to hold you," all the while Michael ran his hands through her hair and wiped the silent tear that she so hard tried to hold back, "I couldn't imagine having to look at you and tell you that I was leaving. I couldn't," he paused and couldn't remember the last time he'd been so vulnerable. But she deserved this, she deserved all of him. "I couldn't say goodbye to you Sara, not because I didn't care, but because I care too much."

He gently caught her quivering lips with his own and they shared what probably would have been their goodbye kiss but instead was their desperate attempt to show each other how relieved they were that he was there, in this dim hallway, instead of the back of a police car, or worse, inside a body bag.

He pulled his lips away and pulled her into an embrace as she cried into his shoulder at what they had almost lost so many times. "I love you Sara," he whispered in her ear. "If you believe anything in this world believe that."

A minute later she gave him a small kiss and whispered, "I love you too Michael. And as much as my head tells me other wise, I believe you."

He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes then he took her hand and led her back to the room, back to Lincoln, back to their hopeful freedom.

END

Comments? Suggestions? Critiques? Praises? All welcome!! Please review!! 


End file.
